grandbattlefandomcom-20200214-history
Dove
Dove is a character in The Great Belligerency. Profile Weapon/Abilities: Can control nature itself. This typically means he takes control of any local plant life using it to murder his enemies, though it can also apply to animals. Description: Dove is a man in his mid-twenties, with long brown hair down to about his shoulders. His eyes are green all the way through and he has a short brown beard. He typically dresses like someone going on a hike. Dove is very environmentally conscious. He hates all humans, but more so anyone who flagrantly disrespects nature, by littering or polluting or whatever. He is quite direct in his dealings with others, often going straight to murder without a second thought. Biography: Dove wasn’t always known as Dove, he took this name later in life when the planet spoke to him. Before that he went by a different, unimportant, name that he wouldn’t even respond to nowadays. Before then he was moderately conscious of being environmentally friendly; he recycled and turned off electrical appliances when not in use. However this all changed when a group of friends convinced him to go on a camping trip with them. While on a hike one day the planet began to speak to him, he could hear it’s voice, weak and ragged, coming from the trees and the grass and the animals. It practically surrounded him. It explained to him the full extent of humanity’s presence on the planet. How thoroughly it was being ravaged. He began to change, doing more and more to preserve the planet, but it was never enough. The planet was dying and Dove’s efforts were not even making a dent in the collective damage that mankind was doing. He abandoned his old life, his house and his name, moving into the countryside and campaigning fiercely to try to get people to be environmentally conscious. However it soon became clear that the planet was expecting more from him. No matter what Dove did it would always reprimand him fiercely for not doing enough. It would scream at him all night long its voice booming from every plant in the vicinity. Dove eventually broke down, demanding to know what more he could do for the planet. It responded telling him to eradicate the human race. It insisted that mankind were no more than pests, deadly fleas for which there was no easy cure. Ever since they had first evolved they had chopped down trees, murdered animals and dug into the planet itself as a matter of course. They were slowly killing the planet and though it would be foolish to assume that the harm they had done could be undone, they could be stopped from doing any further damage. Dove didn’t want to do this. He attempted to hold out, but the planet’s voice deafened him wherever he turned. Eventually he could take it no longer; he demanded to know how he was expected to destroy the human race. The planet in response gifted him with the power to control nature itself. His first kills he carried out merely to shut it up. To allow himself to get some rest. But with the planet’s power running through him it did not take him long before he started to get into it, before he began to share the opinion that humans were nothing more than a pest and that he was doing the right thing. Eventually he was pulled away from the planet he had come to adore, snatched up into the Great Belligerency. In The Great Belligerency Development Sure was a crazy, self-righteous bastard. Death Nothin' like being erased from existence. Did I already say that? Category:Characters Category:Canon Characters Category:Great Belligerency Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Humans Category:Magicians Category:Dead Characters Category:No Image